I Love You Not
by Tina Callaway
Summary: A Story About A Girl and Taker Finding True Love....Kinda R for Lauguage and a very little sexual seen. I know you have herd it a millon times but...Read And Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!Thanks: )
1. Default Chapter

Taker was sit at a table in the lounge with his brother Kane. Beth was sitting at a table across from them with her best friend Marri. Beth last night was so wonderful! Marri happily reported. That's nice.. Beth said ignoring her and listening in on the brother's conversation. "Beth are you listening to me?" Marri asked getting annoyed with her friend. Yeah sure.. Beth said now paying full attention to Taker. Beth stop staring at Taker! Marri said loud enough so Taker could hear. He looked at Beth; she quickly turned and faced Marri. Her face was almost beat red. Marri how could you do that! Beth screamed quietly. Beth you really need to get over him. Why.. Beth whined as she started to think about what happened over the years. Beth and Taker had a great relationship about two years ago. But Beth started to get bored and decided to pull that "I don't want you anymore" trick. Taker wasn't very happy so four months before they broke up Taker was determined to get Beth knocked up, so maybe they could base their relationship on the child they had together. So one night he got Beth really excited and achieved his goal. That didn't stop Beth. She had his baby and dropped Duke, her new baby son like a ton of bricks on Taker. He had no choice but to raise him. Taker also had no choice but to let Beth go and she started to data. Mostly they were one-night stands but still it was better having sex every night rather then getting it once a week from Taker. She did love Taker but really, he didn't have a good body as Jericho and The Rock and Triple H (and I could go on for ever!). Taker and Beth saw each other every night though. She played Tina Callaway, Taker wife. Their on screen relationship lasted longer then they did, but it still came to an end. when the nWo first came back with Hogan, Nash and, Scott Hall, Beth left Taker to join what was going to "kill" the WWF. She fell in love with Scott Hall off and on screen. When he was fired she couldn't stop crying. Beth was a woman who needed lots of attention! She was getting bored the nWo drooling over her and she wanted the "Bad Ass" back. When she started to show she had interest in Taker again. Taker simple played the "I don't want YOU now" trick. Beth didn't stop. She knew he still liked her.she guessed she knew.. Beth.Marri said to her daydreaming friend. .What. Beth said still wonder in memory lane. God Beth lets leave! But.Beth whined as Marri got up.  
  
Beth when into her hotel room, which she shared with the nWo. Nash and Sean (X-Pac) were watching TV and Show and Shawn were playing a game of poker. Beth laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Hey Beth what's going on? Sean asked not really caring. I miss Taker! Ahhhhhh! They all moaned at the same time. Show looked up from his game " you really need to get over him." Yeah, Every one keeps telling me that! They maybe you should start.tonight! Shawn put his cards down and laid right next to Beth. She looked at him. And what would you propos doing? He smiled and leaned about a half-inch away from her. You could start by doing this. He said then kissed her. She broke the kiss and got up from the bed. Why must you guys always be so.. So.. So horny Nash informed her laughing a bit. .Yeah.  
  
Well what do you expect? I mean there's four of us and only one of you. _ You guys really make me mad sometimes! I'm going out! She walked out of the room. She wanted to see Taker. She walked to the front desk. Can I get a room number please? Yes. Name please Tina Callaway What room would you like to look up? My husband Mark Callaway also known as The Undertaker. Beth knew that she was lying and could get into deep trouble. But she didn't care. She needed to see Taker. Badly. Umm ok yes the lady said as she was pounding on the computer key bored. 245. Do you need the key? Beth smiled a bit. Yes please. Beth walked up to his room and was about to knock on the door but then she unlocked it and just walked in. Taker was sitting on the edge on his bed watching Raw. He looked up slowly at her. "What the hell are you doing here?!" "I wanted to see you..." Beth's voice was slow and quite.  
  
"Why! Get out, I don't want to see you!" Taker yelled as he got up and walked toward her. "Taker." Beth trailed off, her voice almost whining "What the fuck do you want!" Taker stood more than two feet taller then her. He was hovering over her and trying to frighten her. "Taker... I just want to be with you..." "Can't you see.? I'm sick and tired of you! When I needed you, you didn't give a rats ass about me!" "That was then..." "Yeah like I can trust you now! You cheated on me with Scott Hall!" Beth paused remembering what happened ~Beth was in Scott's dressing rooming waiting for his return. She was also in one other relationship at the moment with Taker. She thought to her self, if it went down right that he would be her true lover. Taker........she had been in love with him for as long as she could remember. in fact Scott knew about Taker. But he still felt special. Beth really didn't know why she still loved Taker so much still, considering all the pain he had brought her, and the only real reason she could think of was that she had a child with him. His name was Duke Harley Callaway. He had just turned two and looked like a little Taker.......Beth's thought were interrupted as Scott walked in the door with Kevin and Hogan. "Sorry I took so long babe...." "It's fine...." "I'm glad your so understanding" Scott said as he walked up to and kissed her. He slid his hand up and down her back. Hogan and Kevin began to talk about get their ass's whipped again tonight by Austin and The Rock. Scott and Beth continued to make out until Beth's cell phone rang which made the two jump. "Hello.....Oh Hi.....Ok I'll be there in a sec. "Was that Taker?......." "Yeah......I'm sorry I got to get going....." "Yeah....ok.....I'll see you later......" Beth walked toward Taker's room as she got in his dressing room, she met with Takers glaring eyes. "What?!" "I saw you and Scott..." "Taker......." "I know you don't love me like you used to but do you have to cheat on me?" "Taker......." "Beth I really don't know what happened to you......." Taker sat down and put his hands on his head. "Taker your right I don't love you the way I did and I never will again......it's not the same anymore......." "So this is it.....we're not together now right....." "Taker don't be like this..." "Nope, no more us. Just you and well......." Taker got up. "We're out in five minutes." And with that Taker walked out of the room.~  
  
"Taker...I want you, I need you! Please...Please....Please" Beth's voice trailed off an she came back to earth. Taker bent down. There face weren't more then an inch a part. Beth breathing quickened. "NO" Taker said in a slow and deep voice. Beth couldn't help her self. She raped her arms around his neck and stared kissing him furiously. Taker pushed her away. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He said whipping his mouth off with his sleeve. Beth could only stare into Takers shocked eyes. "It's not like I'm asking you to jump off a bridge. I just want you for a night." Beth reported angrily "What do you think I am?! Some kind of thing you can just use once and throw away?" Taker had enough he went over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "You're leaving now." "Taker..." Beth didn't know what to do. She wanted him so bad. It was more then lust. She could no longer control her self. She put one hand on is chest and trailed it down to his cock. He tensed up a bit and then to Beth's surprise he picked her up and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her hard, but she didn't care. He started to rip off her top, and then grabbed her breast. They kissed for a while longer and Taker broke the kiss but allowed Beth to slightly bite his lip. He looked deep in her eyes then dropped her on her ass. Taker walked over to his bed and laid down. "Beth just leave...." "Taker I'm never going to leave you alone again. "Fine I'll go!" Taker growled as he got up and walked passed Beth and out the door. Bet wasn't sad, she didn't want to cry. She was pissed. She wanted to hurt Taker. 


	2. Jail? Trapped In A Car!

Beth wasn't sad, she didn't want to cry. She was pissed. She wanted to hurt Taker. She got up and walked to the parking lot. She picked up a sledgehammer on the way, and smiled a bit. She was going to hit Taker's bike with all her might (which wasn't a lot, but when a women is mad..) she lifted it over her head, but couldn't bring it down. Someone had stopped her. What the hell do you think you are doing?! Beth listened to the familiar voice. She couldn't speak. She wanted to crush Taker's bike. But he caught her. Damn she thought to her self. Beth let go of the sledgehammer and tried to get away. Taker grabbed her. Were do you think your going? Beth screamed her lungs out hoping someone would hear her. Nash and Sean, who were going out for a drink, came running up to Beth. Taker pushed Beth on the ground and picked up the sledgehammer and tried to hit Sean with it. Nash hit Taker and Sean jumped on his back. Run! Nash yelled as Beth got up and ran away like crazy. She ran back to her hotel room and found Shawn laying on her bed. Shawn! Beth yelled as she jumped on the bed next to him. What? Shawn asked sleepily Taker-almost-hurt-me-and-Nash-and-Sean might-be-hurt-and..Shawn interrupted her, Slow down." was the only words he could say.  
  
After Beth finished explaining the whole story, the phone rang. Hello Beth said answering the phone. Hey Beth it's Nash. Oh where are you? Sean and I got arrested.. Oh god. Yeah.Takers here too. Oh.Beth was starting to worry about Taker and the others. We need bail...sorry Don't be sorry! You saved my life! Yeah I guess... Beth hung up the phone and got ready to go pick up the two boys. Shawn and Show were already asleep so she didn't want to wake them. She got in to her car and drove to the county jail. She walked up to the front desk and made bail for Nash and Sean. She lied and told to take a cab because she was extremely mad at them for getting caught. But really she wanted to see Taker. She walked up the "jail hallway" looking in the cells. Seeing the looks on my men's faces. Some sad and lonely. Others angry and mad. Then she came across a face with a disgusted look. God women what are you doing here? I thought you need a ride home. Yeah after what you did to me!? I don't know what I was thinking. Neither do I! Taker boomed. Beth could do anything but watch Takers eyes. He was angry she could tell. But she knew he would except a ride home sooner or later. Taker listen. You can come with me or rotten here another three days! Beth said getting mad at Taker. Taker looked at the floor. Fine...he said in a low voice What Taker I didn't here that. I'm sorry. Yeah I bet you didn't Taker went and laid back on his bunk Beth smiled and called for the guard. After about 15 minutes Beth and Taker were ready to go..sort of. I really can't believe I'm going to ride in the same car with you. Taker pouted. Taker don't pout it's not manly. I wasn't pouting! Ok sure I wasn't! The arguing went on for a while longer. They were driving on a rode that seemed to stretch for ever. Beth thought it was going to be great. Being stuck in a car with Taker. But no..It actually sucked. Why are you slowing down?! Taker growled. I'm not! Yes you are! Taker growled once more as the car slowed and came to a stop. Why'd you stop. Ummm. The car ran out of gas. Oh god.Taker put his hands on his face. He couldn't believe what was going on.He was stuck with the one women he hated the most. Beth got out of the car. Taker looked up at her. He watched her walk away from the car door. He noticed the black leather hip hugs she was wearing and the short red top which wonderfully showed her curves. He liked his lip remembering what he used to do with her. How His hands would wonder all over her body. He now was walking down memoir lane. He jumped at the sound of Beth shutting the door. Great..Beth sighed What? Duh..Taker it's raining. Beth said raising a eyebrow. Taker looked out side. The sky was dark and you could she flashes of lighting. The wind was whipping hard and it made a ghostly noise as it hit the side of the car. Beth laid her head against the car window. She was think how romantic this would be in she was wit a romantic man. She sighed and turned her head to looke at Taker. He had his eyes closed and his arms folded against she chest and all she cloud hear was the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the car and Taker's heavy breathing. She started to shiver, she longed to lay against Taker's warm body. Taker seemed to read he thoughts because he opened his arms. She slowly slid close to him and he raped his big heavy arms around her. She felt warms and safe. She left as if she was going to fall fast asleep when she herd Takers angry voice. Wake up! Get the hell up! What.what's going on. The storm stopped get the hell up! It did?.Beth woke up laying against the car window. She sighed and thought out loud. It must have been a dream.. What dream? Umm never mind. Taker get out of the car and looked down the road. Nobody in site. He sighed deeply knowing that he was stuck with Beth. Beth got out of the car and walked across the street. She felt Taker's wondering eye. Taker I'm sick of sitting here. I'm going to walk a little. Ok? Well if you want me to come with I'm not going to. I never said I wanted you to came with. But you do right No Taker. the arguing went of for a while longer, then a car went by. Beth that was a damn car! Taker growled noticing what just happened. What?!? Great.Beth turned to leave and soon herd Takers heavy feet behind her, she smiled but didn't turn around. Taker was wondering why he wanted to be with Beth so much. "I hate her" he thought to him self. "She left me with Duke and she almost tried to destroy my bike!" Taker pondered for a moment and came with a conclusion. "I hate women". 


	3. Love? Or Not?

"Taker.. I need to ask you a question." Taker stood there just staring at her blankly. Umm yeah. Do you still love me at all? I mean.because I'm the mother of your only child? Well.yeah I mean I guess cause I have too.why? I don't know.. I just wanted to know. Do you.Taker started then just looked at the ground. Beth smiled because she knew what he was going to say.Yes Taker.. Yes I do. Great.Taker said turning around. Wait were are you going? Back to the car.that's what I was going to ask .Idiot.Beth said under her breath. He stop at the car "Beth." he turned around to see no one there. Great where'd she go? Beth stood in the same place Taker had left her. She didn't want to go back to the car. She could still see Taker from where she stood and saw him throwing his hands up and down. Probably giving her the bird.she laughed I wish he'd be more useful and turn in to a giant bird to fly us out of here! She didn't see him walk up behind her. What the hell do you think you are doing? Geez Taker don't walk up on people like that! I want to find a shop or something.I'm hungry Your hungry! That's great. Do you know how long it would take to walk 35 miles? Umm no.how long Well.a long time! We can make it Go if you want to I don't care. I'm not coming with you Fine! Good Great Leave I am ..The sky suddenly got dark again and started to rain. Lets go No I'm staying here. You're impossible Well at least the police didn't catch me You were trying to destroy my bike! Well its not that useful right now is it! At least I'm not dumb blond. Why didn't you fill the tank up before you left?! At least I'm not a grumbling old man! Taker was getting extremely mad he knew he couldn't hit her.At least my nipples aren't showing though my white shirt! Taker blurted out not realizing that he sounded like a 13 year old. You're not wearing a whi- Oh My God! Taker you sick freak! She looked down to see almost everything showing. She looked back at him with a smile on his face that seemed to say Ha looked at the dumb blond. Beth couldn't stand it anymore she caught him off guard and jumped on him. They both fell to the muddy grass. He grabbed her shoulders and positioned her under him. What the hell do you think your doing? Taker that was the most horrible thing you could say! Now apologies. No Yes No Taker please.. Taker was about to give in.No! Stop, I'm the one on top you listen to me! He yelled Taker you know I like to be on top. Taker stared at her.Yeah I remember.Beth bit her lower lip and, quit noticeably, looked him up. Taker slowly got up and walked away. I'm going to the car.you can come if you want. Beth got up and looked her self over.I look like- Like you were wrestling in the mud. Taker slowly took off his vest. It's yours if you need it. Beth ran up to it and grabbed it out of his hands and put it on. Thanks Taker! She giggled. Before skipping off she gave him short kiss on the cheek.. (More on his chin because he realized what she was going to do so he pulled away.) Taker was standing there, dead in his tracks, with his jaw open, as rain dripped off it aimlessly, wondering what to do next. Beth walked away happy with her self. She knew she had him under her control and she knew just what to do. She stopped half way to the car. Taker you better come back to the car before you get a cold. She winked and went on. I'm getting cold myself.I need you to "warm" me up. Beth walked away again. Taker stared at her. Was she walking with a wiggle? Wait what am I thinking?! God what is she going to do to me.. Taker got up to the car and saw that Beth already was in it. Laying down in the back seat. "Taker come in." Taker opened the back seat door and as soon as he did Beth sat up and grabbed his shoulders. She tugged a bit and whispered in his hear that she wanted him right here right now. Taker caught up on the moment and, needing some anyway, happily took the offer. Slowly they laid down on the seat and Beth kissed him long and hard biting his lip a bit toward the end of the kiss. The past flashed back in Takers mind again. He looked at her and she seemed to know what he was thinking. I love you, Taker. I love you. Beth whispered. Taker decided to take the chance and kissed her back. (And you know what happened. Sorry no details.. I kinda get grossed out.) 


End file.
